


The Doctor's Companion

by VioletArcher33



Series: The Blight on London [1]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Wet Boot Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: Callum Fox, a young man who had recently turned 18 was attacked by the Wet Boot Boys who were trying to force him to join their gang though when a mysterious stranger showed up and attacked everyone present; Callum was the only one who was left waking up into the world with a hatred for the sunlight and a craving for the crimson that flowed within human bodies.
Series: The Blight on London [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160966
Kudos: 3





	The Doctor's Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright notice: I don’t own Vampyr or any character that this company had created within the game just my original characters as well as this story itself.

“Come on Callum! We did as your parents asked of us and left you be until the day you turned 18 but now we need you and we are done with waiting around…” the deep voice of the recruiter for the Wet Boot Boys growled out.

The individual that the recruiter was trying to force into the gang was a pale skinned young man with crimson hair who goes by the name Callum Fox. Though Callum knew that his parents had tried to keep the gang away from him for as long as possible, he knew that there wasn’t anything that they could do about it since they had both passed away four years ago which left Callum to fend for himself in a city that was going crazy with the Spanish Flu.

As Callum looked at the gang members that have come to bring him into their fold, he could see that the three individuals that came with the man that was trying to recruit him were moving their hands towards the weapons that they carried at their side.

Thankfully, Callum wasn’t unarmed since he knew that The Docks were an extremely dangerous place to live especially when you were as young as he was and had no one to protect you other than yourself. Even with the threat against him, Callum had no intentions on joining the Wet Boot Boys and was preparing to defend himself against these hardened criminals.

The moment that Callum’s hand started to move, the Wet Boot Boys unsheathed the weapons that they held on their sides though they didn’t make a move to attack him since their leader was holding a hand up to stop them. “Really Callum, are you really going to make us end you? I would hate to have to be the one that kills you.” The man growled out in hopes that this would change what he knew Callum’s answer to be.

This did nothing to stop Callum from pulling out his own weapon which he spent much of his time keeping razor sharp just incase something like this was going to happen. The weapon was a medium sized knife that Callum had stolen years ago from a blacksmith that was travelling through London and he was extremely glad that he had done so since it had come in handy many times over the years. “I’m not joining your damn gang, if I wanted to be owned by someone my whole life, I would have taken up one of the many offers that I have received over the years!” Callum snarled back as he pushed himself into position to defend himself.

Callum could tell that this wasn’t what the Wet Boot Boys were thinking that he was going to do and as such were a little slow in attacking him though when they did, Callum had to throw himself out of the way of a strike that was meant to decapitate him. While moving, Callum sliced his knife across the side of the individual that had attacked him and from the blood that flowed from the wound he knew that his strike had dug deep into the flesh of his attacker.

The moment that the blood flowed onto the floor of the building they were occupying, a shadow threw itself into the mix by smashing through the window and before he knew it Callum was left standing alone to face this stranger by himself.

Callum immediately knew that he had to get himself away from this stranger and turned to do just that though before he could get very far, he felt something pounce on him and moments later a scorching pain as something dug into the flesh of his neck.

*

Pain seared throughout Callum entire body as he opened his eyes once more. As he did so, the memory of the something attacking him seared into his mind, which immediately caused Callum’s hand to go soaring to his neck. When Callum brought his hand away from his neck, he saw nothing on it which told him that he must have been unconscious for quite some time.

Knowing that he was out for some time, he moved his eyes around the area to see if he could see any sunlight flickering through the now broken window though he was surprised to find out that the sun was still hidden away. “How long have I been unconscious?” Callum stuttered out as he tried to push himself to his feet though as he did so he heard moaning coming from one of the men that had attacked him which caused Callum to force his way over to him though as he was doing so his vision clouded and he could see the very blood flowing through the man’s body.

Callum was immediately overtaken by the urge to drink from the river that he was witnessing and though he wanted to fight the urge he was unable to and the moment that he reached the man, Callum sank his teeth into his once attacker’s body. Within moments Callum had drained the somehow energizing liquid and by doing do he took the remaining life from the gang member.

When the last of the life was draining from the gang member started to speak. “Why? I had so much left that I wanted to accomplish…” the man groaned out before succumbing to the wounds he received in battle as well as this new attack perpetrated by Callum himself. 

As Callum pulled himself away from the corpse of the Wet Boot Boy, he felt a burst of energy flash through his body which gave him the strength that he needed to push himself off the ground and to try to make his escape from the building. Though as he was striding towards the door, he noticed that his knife was across the room and since that was Callum’s only real possession besides the clothes that were currently on his body, he didn’t want to lose it and as such he made his way across the room towards the knife.

Upon reaching his knife, Callum reached down to pick the object up and when he did so he heard the door to the building open. Snatching the blade off the ground, Callum threw himself into the darkest depths of the building to hide himself from whoever it was that was making their way into the building.

Callum gazed from the shadows and watched as the stranger made their way into the building. This man was clearly older than Callum though the eighteen year old boy was thrilled to see that he didn’t recognize him as one of the Wet Boot Boys which meant that he was either new to the city or was from one of the other districts that made up the city of London.

The man that Callum was examining was pale as if he were dead, he had brown hair and a brown beard that took up most of his lower face. Though what surprised Callum was that this stranger was covered in blood though it was dried, as if he had left it there for some time.

Callum watched as the man examined each of the bodies that were within the building with them and he was hopeful that once he was finished with this that he would leave which would allow Callum the opportunity to escape. Though just when the stranger was finishing with his examination of the last body, Callum almost cried out from fright when the stranger started to speak.

“I know someone is in here…I can smell you.” The stranger growled out as he stood and looked towards the area that Callum was hiding in.

Callum had no idea how the man was able to smell where he was or know exactly what his location was. Though from the sword that the man had pulled out told Callum that the stranger considered him a threat. Callum had no wish to fight someone who he had no real quarrel with though he wasn’t going to come out in full light of the stranger without having his knife at the ready.

“You are right, you are not alone within here. What do you want that brought you here in the first place?” Callum inquired of the stranger that didn’t smell all that human. This was all new to Callum who had never had the best sense of smell to begin with which came to be a blessing since he lived in many of the filthy and abandoned buildings all over the Docks.

As Callum was basking in his newfound senses, he could see that the stranger’s eyes in front of him were glowing a deep crimson which only proved that the man that stood within the building with him wasn’t human.

“Are you the one that killed these people as well as who made me who I am?” the stranger inquired of Callum as he tightened the hold on the weapon that was within his hand.

Callum had no idea, what this man was talking about since he had no clue on how he would have been able to make someone nearly twice his age into anything. Though from the look on the older man’s face, Callum knew that the man was getting ready to attack him and in hopes of ensuring that this doesn’t happen, Callum spoke out. “I was the one who killed one of these men but not the others…and for your second question, I have no idea what you are talking about since this is the first time I have met you and your nearly twice my age.” Callum explained as he started to grip his knife even tighter than he already was.

This seemed to have some effect on the older man because soon Callum saw that his grip lessened on the sword he was wielding. Though it seemed to Callum that this man wasn’t finished with him yet. “Well young man. Can you tell me who you are and the reason that you killed one of these men?” the stranger inquired of Callum.

Though Callum was still weary about the stranger he didn’t see any reason why he shouldn’t respond with an answer to the questions and as such he started to speak. “My name is Callum Fox and the main reason I fought these people were because they were trying to force me to join their gang and when I refused, we fought though during the altercation we were attacked by a stranger who decimated the Wet Boot Boys and then did something to me that knocked me out and when I woke up, I found myself drawn towards that man and upon reaching him I ended up draining him of his blood.” Callum explained to the older man that upon hearing Callum’s explanation started to put his weapon away.

Seeing that the danger to himself had passed, Callum followed suited and sheathed the knife to his makeshift belt.

When he did so, the stranger once again started to speak once again. “It is nice to meet you Callum. My name is Dr. Johnathon Reid and I feel like we both could help each of since we have both woken up with this strange affliction.” The now named Dr. Reid informed Callum who was shocked to learn that this man was also going through the same thing that he was, which shouldn’t have really surprised him since he had noticed that something strange was going on with him.

Even though Dr. Reid was a stranger to him, Callum felt somewhat comforted by his presence and decided for now that it would be best if he stuck with the other man since it could lead to both safety for him as well as answers to what had happened to them both. “Very well, Dr. Reid. I will agree that we can help each other out. Do you have any ideas on where you want to start?” Callum inquired of the older man who like he was; was a newborn to this new world that they had fallen into.

“I was going to continue to follow the trail that I followed that lead me to you…” Dr. Reid explained before turning towards the exit of the building that they were within and making his way towards it.

Not wanting to be left behind, Callum followed; hoping that he would be of some assistance to the older man before him.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter of this story. I enjoyed the Vampyr quite a lot and decided that I wanted to create a story set within the same universe and as always, I decided to do this by creating an original character and story that doesn’t follow the entirety of the game. As always, please review and comment on what you enjoyed and thought about the chapter and I will see you all next update!


End file.
